In operation, an engine nacelle may experience conditions in which icing may occur. For example, an engine nacelle of an aircraft, as well as other parts of the aircraft, may experience the formation of ice when operating in cold or below-freezing temperatures. The formation of such ice may dramatically alter one or more flight characteristics of the aircraft. For example, the formation of ice may deleteriously affect the aerodynamics of the aircraft, add additional undesirable weight, as well as generate a hazard when such ice breaks off and potentially strikes another portion of the aircraft. Conventional techniques for removing ice that has formed on an engine nacelle remain limited and do not efficiently and effectively remove such ice.